Something New
by silvermooncatgirl
Summary: After getting raped by Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson seeks comfort in the arms of a familiar teacher ...
1. Chapter 1

"So. Any more questions?"  
As usual, Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the air and she bounced about in her seat frantically as Snape coolly surveyed the rest of the class. "Nobody?" he asked, in his silky smooth voice. Hermione let out a whimper of protest - what a _freak_ - and Snape laughed quietly. "Nobody," he acknowleged, waving his hand. "Class dismissed."

"Come on, Pansy," Draco called, extending his hand as he made his way out of the classroom and into the hall. I took it, feeling the cold skin beneath my fingers. He smiled and brought my hand up to his mouth, kissed it, then dropped my hand completely and walked away to catch up with Crabbe and Goyle. I shivered all over, a smile plastering my normally moody face, and felt someone brush past me. Hermione Granger.  
"Oi, Mudblood, watch where you're going," I snapped, and she turned around, her expression venemous.  
"No," she snapped, though her hands were shaking and her eyes bright with filthy Mudblood tears. I was so repulsed by her that it was strange.  
"Get lost, you pathetic freak," I ordered, and pushed past her. She turned away and I was sure I could hear a strangled sob that clearly said 'I don't want her to know I'm crying'. I laughed meanly, though I kind of hated myself for doing so, and wandered off to see if Draco would care for another round of making out in a broom closet instead of Charms.

After Draco's hands had slid up my top, I stopped.  
"What?" he whispered, and in the darkness of the closet, his grey eyes seemed to shimmer like a God's. "Come on, Pansy, I love you so much. Why won't you do this for me?"  
"I..." I faltered, looking up into those perfect eyes, the light from the one window bouncing off his white-blonde hair as he kissed me again.  
"Draco, I'm sorry."  
This felt all wrong. He looked the part, surely, and his kisses were gentle and tender, but I wanted something else. I wanted to know that what I was doing was wrong, but felt right for me. I wanted everything to be perfect, to be bad, to be unlawful, to be _naughty_.

Pansy Parkinson, Rule-Breaker.

* * *

I had returned to the common room late that night, and the only person who was awake, reading something from a thick leather-bound book, was Malfoy.  
I walked as quickly as I could around the sofa, but just as I passed him he reached out, grabbed one of my legs and pulled me down beside him.  
"Look," he said, and his voice was threatening.  
I backed away, made to get up, but he caught me and held me to him tightly, so tightly it was beginning to hurt.  
"Get off me," I snapped, and he held me tighter.  
"Look," he repeated, "I'm sick of you never going the whole way with me. That little Ravenclaw did, that stupid damned Hufflepuff did."  
"They were in third and fourth year, Draco," I breathed. "I never knew... Why would you even want...?"  
"They were there, and I was horny for you, babe," he whispered in my ear, and the next thing I knew his mouth was on mine again, and I was struggling, pushing away, while his tongue danced like flames against my closed lips.

"No," I managed to pant out, and I stood uphard, hoping to dislodge him. Instead, he kept his lips where they were and stood up with me, hands moving down to caress my arse, but caress was quite the wrong word for it, he was doing more than that, he was grabbing, pressing, manhandling, hurting.  
"GET OFF ME!" I screamed, and that seemed to fuel his perverted desire. He moved his fingers round to my front now, pumelling my breasts with a frenzied expression.  
I tried to run away, I tried to scream, I tried to do anything, but my feet were rooted to the ground with horror as he pushed three fingers up my skirt, around my underwear and into my pussy. He had done this before, only that time it had been easier as I had been sopping wet. Now I was dry, normal, neutral. It hurt so much.

"Draco, stop, please," I whispered and he looked up at me. He was now on his knees, and I was helpless before him as he pushed me over, so hard I hit my head on the cold stone floor, and felt my head swim, and Draco's rough, unpleasant tongue scraping at the inside of me. I screamed again, and as I blacked out from the pain in my head, I saw a bat-like figure enter the common room and run towards me. My eyes clouded over and I lost everything.

* * *

"Miss Parkinson?"  
I opened my eyes blearily and mumbled "Pansy."  
"Thank Merlin," someone muttered, and I felt a deliciously cold hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Professor Snape bending over me. I was still in the common room, but I was lying on the sofa, and there was blood on the floor. My head had a bandage on it, and Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.  
"Sna...Snape," I choked, and sat up. He was wearing what must have been his pyjamas, a black sleeveless vest and tight black jogging trousers. He had huge arm muscles, something I was suprised by. He was almost fit, if you didn't look at the hair.  
But his hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and somehow that looked good.  
I was falling for Snape.

"Are you alright, Pansy?" he asked. Now my head was close to his chest, I was doing fine, thank you, but I thought it unwise to say. I nodded, and my aching head jarred painfully, causing me to gasp and a few tears to escape. Snape gently held my shoulders and pulled me a little closer so my head was resting on his chest. I sniffed lightly, just wonderingly, and a wonderful smell met my nostrils. He smelled like outdoors, the smoke in the Potions room.  
This was weird.  
This was new.  
This was exactly what I wanted.

"Miss Parkinson," Snape muttered suddenly. He pushed me lightly away, and my eyes (which had been drooping tiredly) snapped open with a guilty jolt of pleasure as I felt something hard and stiff nudge at my back.  
He had an erection.  
Over me.

"Oh, sorry, Sir," I simpered. He smiled shortly at me, and then said hesitantly,  
"You weren't... willingly having sex with Mr Malfoy, were you?"  
"No!" I said, willing my eyes to look more innocent.  
"Good," he said quickly, then closed his eyes momentarily as if he regretted answering.  
"Why is that good... Professor?"  
"Because I can finally get that little git out of this school," Snape muttered. I laughed, and he smiled lightly as I tossed my head (attractive laughter was one of my strong points) and some of my now-long black hair brushed his shoulder.  
"Don't you like him, Sir?"  
"Not that I don't..." Snape said, but he was nodding as he spoke. I laughed again, and this time he laughed too, a weird noise for such a miserable looking man to make.  
"Are you feeling alright now, Pansy?"  
"Yes thank you," I said, swinging my legs to the ground and then gasping and clutching at my burning pussy. I shouldn't have moved. It hurt.  
"Oh," I whispered, and I felt a light trickle of blood slide down my thigh. Snape was there at once.  
"Forgive me, Miss Parkinson," he said, all teacher-y again.  
He rolled up my skirt, and gently, oh so gently, dabbed away the blood with a tissue. "We'll get you to the hospital wing," he said, and I looked down curiously at him.  
"You're shaking," he noted.  
I knew exactly why I was shaking, and it had damn all to do with Draco Fucking Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing," I whispered, and I slowly bent down to where Snape was now blinking up at me, though his onyx eyes were slowing flickering shut as I pressed my lips to his.  
He was a good kisser.  
He rolled my skirt back down and pulled his lips away from mine, but only to pull me onto his lap and press himself to me, pressing his cold lips to my neck.  
I crossed my legs and pushed his head up, pressing his forehead to mine as I kissed him again.

It was dark, and he was me, and I was him, and he was mine, and I was his.

"Pansy," he crooned in my ear, as we lay panting and naked on the stone floor, now warm from our body heat.  
"Severus," I ventured. First I had been calling him "Professor," which seemed to turn him on more than when I had whispered "oh, sir," in his ear. He moaned gently against my neck and his breath whispered in my ear as he murmured, "Are you ready?"  
"Ready for what...?" I whispered, but I knew what he was talking about as he rolled over and placed his hands either side of my head on the ground.

I always thought I would be ready when the right man came along.  
I knew Severus was the right man.  
I knew it.  
And I wasn't ready.

"No," I whispered, and sat up. Severus nodded and sat up, covering his cock with his hands and smiling at me.  
"I understand, my darling," he whispered, leaned forwards and kissed me, lightly on the lips, held one of my hands against his chest for a moment, then stood up and pulled on his boxer shorts.  
"Thank you," I whispered, wrapping my robe around myself and standing up. He kissed me again, whispered, "Meet me at the Lake at eleven tomorrow night. You're on detention with me that night..."  
I giggled quietly, returning his last kiss, then watched him walk away.

* * *

"Oi," Malfoy hissed at me, and threw something across the table to me. I turned away and sniffed, my nose in the air, and he pushed the paper a little closer with his wand.  
Reluctantly, I picked it up and scanned the words:

_If you were my daughter, I'd shove my cock in your sleeping mouth. If you were my daughter, I'd do you anyway. Come back to me, you absolute bitch. Come back to me or else._

"Freak," I said disparagingly, scrunching up the note and tossing it back at him. It hit his hair and slid down in between his elbows. "You freak, Malfoy."  
He smirked at me and touched his wand to the note. It disappeared, and he stuck two fingers up at me.

I looked up at the front of the classroom. Snape was finishing off the demonstration of the Drought Of Living Death, and his face was shadowed and luminated in the light spiralling lilac smoke. He saw me watching and smiled gently, before motioning for me to stir my potion, which was now a worrying bubblegum pink colour.  
I relaxed as he came to stand behind me, his face neutral as he stood behind me, pressing himself against my back as he leaned over on the pretence of checking out my potion. He muttered in my ear, "I don't know if I can wait til eleven, Miss Parkinson..."  
"I can't," I urged.  
"My office at half twelve," he insisted, stroking my hand lightly as he picked up my potions book and flipped through it.  
"I was looking forward to the Lake though... Severus..."  
"Likewise," he mused. "Then we have two appointments, Miss Parkinson."

* * *

"Sir, I've come for my detention," I murmured with a cheeky wink when he opened the door.  
"Oh, indeed," he laughed.  
He pulled me inside, kicked the door shut and pushed me up against it. He pressed his lips to mine with a hungry moan, and I slid my leg around his and hopped up into his waiting arms as he carried me across the classroom to his office door. I had never been inside it before, because I was a good girl in class (well, Potions, maybe) and had never been told off.

He put me down on his dark blue leather sofa, and turned off the lights. I looked around as he began lighting green candles that burned white in the darkness.  
"It's lovely in here," I said, suprised. There was a bookcase stuffed full of leather-backed books, there was the sofa I was sitting on, a black rug on the polished wood floor, and a huge silver cauldron in the corner with pink steam flowing from it, filling the room with a smell like cinnamon.  
"Yes well," Snape said, and I could tell he was blushing.  
"Severus...?" I began, as he sat beside me and poured me some water from the jug on the centre of the little metal table beside the table.  
I took a sip as he asked, "Yes, my darling?"  
"Have you ever... Been with a student before?"  
He looked a little shocked and took my face in his hands. "No," he replied, and pressed his lips to mine. I leaned away and he looked hurt, but all I did was place the water on the table again, and then returned his kiss with passion.

His tongue danced against mine as he pushed me deep into the sofa cushions. He was heavy, but heavy in a nice way. His cock was pressing against my thigh as he nibbled at my earlobe. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed us upwards, so I was now seated on his lap again. My grey pleated skirt was riding up against my waist, exposing my navy blue lacy boxer-style knickers. Gently, so gently and coolly and calmly, Severus's long fingers were suddenly probing gently at my opening, which was, thankfully, sopping wet now. I moaned against his mouth as one finger was pushed into me.  
"Ohh yes," I whispered, and now all his effort was focused on his hands, he was gazing into my eyes and wasn't kissing me any more, though his mouth was still open, mouthing swear words under his breath and letting out low grunts as his erection grew.  
"Ohh fuck me!" I shrieked, finally letting go of it all. "Fuck me, Severus, please... please, please, please, oh, yes, yessss..." My breath hissed out in an explosion of pleasure as he pulled off my shirt and knickers, bra and his trousers.  
"Fuck me please," I whispered, and he pressed his mouth to my forehead and pushed himself into me.  
This hurt too. But it stopped after a little while, and he moved gently against me, his hips pressing against mine as I moaned and closed my eyes as he thrust in and out of me slowly.

He finished all too soon, and I promised him I would do anything for him.

Pansy Parkinson, rule breaker.


End file.
